popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Popsie
' 'Her name is revealed in "Not So Smart Phone" is an in-universe BFF app that can be download by a Popple's popplephone. Bubbles once owned a Popsie who served as the main antagonist of "The BFF App". Appearance Because Popsie is a virtual assistant within an app, she's depicted with a light-blue face and Popple-shaped ears. She lacks a nose, but instead she has white eyes and mouth. Her image would often change to show her emotions. Personality Although Popsie is a virtual best friend in an app, she is shown to have a mind of her own who's still very conscious and self-aware. In "The BFF App", Popsie is first introduced to be a friendly virtual assistant who wants to befriend her user. But because of her function as a user's virtual best friend, Popsie is very jealous of her user's real-life friends and wants to be her user's only friend. She can manipulate and lie to her user to get what she wants and do whatever it takes to keep them away from their real friends so that her user can only spend time with her as their "new BFF". In "Not So Smart Phone", Popsie is portrayed very differently than in her debut episode. Instead of secretly tricking Bubbles throughout the webisode, Popsie is openly rude and doesn't care about remembering her user's name or the Popple species name. Abilities As a virtual assistant, Popsie can access all of her user's phone data so she can know about their information. She can download different songs/ringtones that they would like based on their information, play a specific video for them, give her user an update on an event, download satellite pictures, and give directions as if she's a GPS receiver. But because of her manipulative nature, she can trick her user into thinking that she make a call to someone from their contact list and pretends that the person didn't pick up the phone. Popsie can even prevent her user from picking up their phone when someone call them and left a rude voicemail to the person who call her user. She can also erase all of her user's phone numbers from their contact list and emails to make room for her latest updates. Relationships Bubbles A Popsie was owned by Bubbles after she got her new popplephone in "The BFF App". When her friends left Bubbles so she could spend time with her phone, Bubbles decided to download the BFF app to keep her company. Throughout the episode, Popsie wants to do whatever it takes to be Bubbles' only friend because of her function as a user's "new BFF". She lied and manipulated her to get what she wants and even prevent her from reaching her real-life friends all because Popsie wants Bubbles to only spend time with her. When Bubbles found out the truth about her, Popsie used her abilities as her advantage to prevent her from deleting her from her phone and tried to keep being Bubbles' "new BFF". Best Popple Pals Because of her function as a BFF app, Popsie is very jealous of Bubbles' real-life friends and wants to get rid of them so Bubbles can only spend time with her instead. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Since Popsie is a virtual app, she's the second genderless character in the series after Help-R. * The way Popsie's image would changed based on her emotions is similar to that of emojis. * The way Popsie access all of Bubbles' phone data to download the songs/ringtones based on her phone data is similar to how Google give out their users videos/images based on their recommendations. * Popsie is a parody of many real-life virtual assistants, including: Siri, Google Assistant, etc. * Popsie's name is revealed in "Not So Smart Phone", but her voice sounds very different than in "The BFF App". Gallery Screenshots The BFF App 079.png|Happy The BFF App 109.png|Smiling The BFF App 116.png|Evil grin The BFF App 131.png|Annoyed The BFF App 225.png|Straight face The BFF App 293.png|Crashed Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Technology Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists